Strangers
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: All she had to do was get rid of Amy number seven. Simple plan. Simple task. What could possibly go wrong?


Disclaimer: The whole Replica series ain't mine so don't sue me.

Note: This is actually a sequel after 'one' but I was too lazy to finish that fanfic so I started writing this instead. I wrote this last year, just for fun so it's not very good.

I pricked my ears as the metal door creaked on impact of my fist. I backed away from the door and kicked. Hard. The supposingly unbreakable metal door fell idly on the floor with a loud clang. The guards reached for their guns and aimed them at me. I cursed under my breath and held up my hands in surrender. A dozen or so men surrounded me. My hands were placed behind my back and someone placed the handcuffs over my wrists. I took the moment of intensity as a chance to escape.

I ducked and spun around, throwing them off balance by stretching my feet as I did so. Leaping out of the circle, I ran full speed towards the door down the hall. A dozen or so bullets whizzed past me mercilessly. I reflected the bullets with the metal handcuffs I had been blessed with earlier. Punching the blue button on the door, I heard the familiar sound from the speakers overhead.

'Game Over'

The men groaned and threw their guns on the floor in their wrath. They weren't bad. I should compliment them on this one. They try so hard. I felt kind of sorry for them, ignoring the fact that they were trying their best to kill me. But hey, I would feel like that too if I had lost thirty three times in a row. Now that's BAD. Talk about punctured male ego. The poor souls.

"Can't you lose for once?" the red headed man groaned. "Just to make us look good?"

I raised my eyebrow and giggled. "I'll try," I broke the cuffs in half and grinned at the look of surprise.

"How strong _are_ you?" one enquired.

I shook my head and smiled at them, "dunno," I stated simply.

'Rouge, Mister Tsides requested to see you' the annoying voice boomed.

The guards whistled and winked. I shook my head in disbelief. I guess they're kind of used to losing now. I pushed the door open and shook hands with my caretaker for the week. My last one had to go home for the while. He had raven hair tanned with an unusual amount of gel – or perhaps grease- and wore a pair of ridiculous sun glasses. His tuxedo appeared to be brand new, or perhaps he just irons them everyday. I hate him already. He punched the combinations and stood aside formally. I sighed and leant against the solid wall.

"Don't tell me," I began, "Daniel was grounded _again_."

The guard nodded and resumed his puppet-like form. I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. The light went off just before we reached his floor. I blinked and inured my eyes to the dark. I considered lighting something but was cut short by a brisk, "Don't even think about it." Smilling, I entered his pitch-black world.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a book laying in front of him. The usual 'don't read in dark places' doesn't quite occur to us. Our eyesight would remain prefect no matter what we do. His silver-blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail. A sheepish grin hung on his face as he patted on the empty bed beside him. He was wearing his usual turtle-neck shirt and a baggy pair of jeans. I just wished he wouldn't wear black in this kind of environment. Apparently, black was the only color in his world. The door slid out of view silently behind me.

"I foresee you next words to be 'What the hell did you do this time?'" he purred playfully.

I shook my head helplessly and collapsed on his bed, resting my head on one of his soft pillows. He stretched and dropped his head on his arm, the smile never leaving his lips. He gazed into my eyes with his pair of sea-blue eyes. "Rouge," he ran my name over his tongue seductively as he twirled my silver curls around his fingers. "Did anyone mention how blue your eyes are?" I noted his way of straying away from questions carefully. Not good.

"Let me guess," I began, "you hacked into the governors' computers and read all his love emails."

He chuckled and shook his head, "close enough," he said simply, pecking my cheek.

"My," I gasped, "I told them to give you a knitting set like they did me."

He lowered his face to mine and attempted to drown me with a passionate kiss. He caressed the side of my face gently and place his lips to the flesh of my neck. It took a while to fully comprehend what he was doing and a while longer to tell myself this was not right. This was not wrong. It's just… not right. I pushed him away gently, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'd better go," I said silently, trying to ignore the look of hurt on his charming face. I walked towards the elevator and knocked thrice. It slid open quickly. Daniel grabbed my arm and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I returned it meekly and kissed him quickly on

the lips.

I took me a full five seconds to remember the face of the man standing next to me in the lift. And it took me five seconds to register to the fact that he was shoving a file into my hand.

"Director?" I started, my voice trembling. Him, standing with me alone in this, was definitely not a good sign.

"Relax Rouge. Nothing happened. It's just that a friend of mine sent this in and was hoping you would help them solve their current crisis." He grinned and gave me a pat on the head. I sighed in relief.

"Female. About twenty of age. An easy target…" he looked troubled.

"And?" I asked quizzically.

"Just that this is a pointless mission. The woman you're going to go after is sort of a model citizen. I was hoping I could talk you out of this," he smiled, wrinkling his face as he did so. Ugly…

"I'll see." I shrugged indifferently, "And I'd never say 'no' for a chance to get out of here."

He chuckled. "But remember," his tone turning serious, "ten days is all you got. If you don't get back by then…"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll be quick."

The trip stopped with a soft thud as we reached ground floor. I slung my bag pack over my shoulders and walked out of the box. Frowning, I sputtered "Ss..ssi..sir?

"Yes?"

"Can I visit Him? It's close to his… anniversary."

"Yes. Yes, of course."

It was the first thing I did as I reached my hometown. Visiting Him, that is. It usually is the first thing I do when I get the chance to get out of the bloody building. I didn't like to have him see me all well… messed up. The things the organization wants me to do aren't particularly nice. And I want to be absolutely perfect when I get to see him. So I was walking towards _his_ place when I saw a variety of bouquets walking towards me. Wait… A woman carrying a few bouquets of different varieties. Yes, that was the correct way of saying it. Though all I could make out were the flowers and a pair of feminine feet. I ran to catch up.

"Need help?" I quipped, unable to stand the image of a struggling, wobbling female.

"Huh? Oh, yes please."

I took a few bouquets that were covering her face and carried them in my hands. She had brown eyes, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked vaguely familiar, though I cannot recall where I had seen her.

"So where're you headed?" I inquired.

"The cemetery," she said. I frowned and stopped in my paces.

"But the cemetery's that way," I said pointing at the opposite direction. She giggled and turned.

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Amy by the way. Amy Candler."

"Pleased to meet you," I stated blankly. "Why did you get so many bouquets of flowers?"

She smiled bitterly, "I had lots of friends."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head meekly and giggled, as if she just thought of something, "You know, I brought an extra bouquet today. Silly of me really but I'd just found this beautiful… garden with a tombstone in the middle. I thought the recipient would like some flowers too," she giggled some more.

"That's very kind of you," I said emptily, regretting my decision to help her. She talked too much and she was too damn friendly. I would've liked her a lot if I could tell her a little more about myself but that was impossible.

We went our own ways as we reached the cemetery, with her thanking me again and again. I found my way to His place easily. It was a simple grave really, a bit of flowers here and a bit there. I guess father had tidied it recently. I grinned and set down my bag pack.

"Hey. Nice to see dad has been visiting. Not much to report really. The organization have been awfully nice to me. See," I stood up and swirled. "Nice and meaty," I grinned. "I'm still not very good at controlling these new… abilities. But I'm learning though. I'm learning…" I hid a sob with a throaty giggle, "I wish you could see me now. I could fight the town's police force as if they were punch bags. That would be fun wouldn't it? Considering their lack of service to the community recently, they're suited for nothing else." I laughed out loud and pulled a file out of my bag pack. "I'm still wondering whether I should do this though. What'd you reckon? Should I let her go?"

I flipped through the first few pages uninterestedly. What I saw on the fifth page made me gawp in utter disbelieve. "Amy Candler…" I read.

"Yes?" came a voice. I jumped right out of my skull. She was standing there, a bouquet of lilies in her hands and a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Oh, I was just wondering out loud." I stammered, slamming the file shut.

"Someone you know?" I inquired as she set the flowers down upon His grave. She giggled, "Nah, he's the one in the pretty garden I told you about." And then, without a single question, she trotted away.

I smiled in defeat and tore the file in perfect half. "She is something isn't she?" I said. "Though I must say she missed one thing out," I continued. I picked the flowers up gingerly, "You, my dear brother, are allergic to Lilies."

**The End**


End file.
